Crown of the Divine (House of Anubis: Next Generation)
by DemigodSibuna
Summary: The Anubis House gang is back! This time, it's their kids solving the extremely confusing mysteries of Anubis House. Watch a new group of Sibunas figure out clues or riddles and complete tasks in order to get the Crown of the Divine. But don't forget, they still have to go through the drama, stress, and "fun" of school. Disclaimer:I don't own House of Anubis. Will update when I can
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis. I wanted to keep Victor so he is still at Anubis House. Also, Amber and Alfie are together in this story. Reviews are welcomed. Sorry if it's bad; it's my first story. Enjoy!_

Chapter 1: House of Newbies

Jake's P.O.V:

My dad slowly pulls the car to a stop on the gravel driveway/road in front of the titanic, beautiful Anubis House. I am ecstatic to be starting my first year boarding at Anubis House. Both my parents boarded here, and now I am! I'm so excited! As soon as the car completely stops, I quickly throw open the door, and hop out of the car.

I'm in total awe at the sight of the house. Overrun with green foliage and with a gravel walkway leading up to the stone front steps that have a sign hanging over them with the word _Anubis_ written, stands Anubis House. It's so incredible that no words will do justice to describe how it looks.

"Hey, Slimeball, aren't you going to help me with the luggage?" I hear my mom call from the trunk of the car.

"Sorry, coming, Yacker" my dad responds apologetically as he rushes over to my mom. As my parents get the luggage from the trunk, another car rolls up behind us. My best friend, Nick, jumps out and sprints over to meet me.

"Hey, dude! Can you believe we're really here?" Nick asks.

"It's still so crazy to think about!"

Nick's mom and my mom are best friends, so naturally we spent a lot of time together and became best friends, too. Nick's parents got out of the car and went to go greet my parents.

"Hey, Patricia! Hi, Eddie!" shouts Nick's mom giddily.

"Hey, Joy!"

"Hi, Joy!"

"Hey, Jerry," my dad says to Nick's dad.

"Hello, Eddie"

They continue their boring adult talk, and Nick and I begin to talk again.

"My mom told me the housemother is the best cook ever," he tells me.

"My dad told me that, too. Dude, I hope we room together, it would make the year so much fun!" I say.

"Same!"

We continue talking for the next few minutes, and then another car pulls up.

"It's Fabian and Mara!" my mom shouts out.

A very pretty girl steps out of the car, and walks over to Nick and me.

"Hi! I'm Emily Rutter. Our parents went here together!" she says, introducing herself. She is obviously very social and friendly. She sticks out her hand for us to shake.

"Hi! I'm Nick Clarke. This is my best friend, Jake Miller. Sorry, he usually doesn't just stand and stare," Nick says with a snicker and shakes her hand. I realize I had been standing there like an idiot, not doing anything, and I feel my cheeks become warm as I shake her hand. She laughs.

"It's alright," she says looking at me. "Hey, what's that around your neck?"

"Oh," I begin as I take my necklace out from under my jacket, "it's just a necklace that my dad gave to me. Apparently, it used to belong to my parents' friend, but she gave it to him when she left the school."

"Oh, cool!"

The sound of another car on the gravel caught our attention.

"Look! It's Amber and Alfie," my dad calls out,

Out of this car, both a boy and a girl pop out, presumably twins. They were clearly bickering over something as they made their way over to our group.

"Hi! I'm Maddie Lewis and this is my brother, David. Our parents went here with your guys' parents," the girl announces to the group and waves. David is not as vocal as Maddie, but he still smiles and waves. We all wave and greet them. We have small talk and get to know each other. Two cars pull up while we are in the middle of laughing at one of David's jokes.

"KT and Willow are finally here with their husbands," David and Maddie's mom says.

A boy and a girl come out of one car. A girl comes out of the other. They seem hesitant to join our group, so we decide to walk over to them.

"Hey, guys! I'm Emily Rutter, this is Jake Miller, Nick Clarke, and Maddie and David Lewis," Emily introduces us, pointing to each of us as she says our names. One of the girls speaks up.

"Hi. I'm Rose. This is my cousin, Xander. My mom, Willow, boarded at Anubis House."

"And I'm Alexis. My mom went here, too. Nice to meet you all!"

We all say our greetings and shake hands with them.

"Since we're all here, why don't we head inside?" Emily's dad suggests. We all murmur in agreement. We thank our parents for getting our luggage out of the cars, and we walk towards the house.

As soon as we enter, we are greeted with a smile by an elderly lady.

"I'm Trudy. I'm the housemother here at Anubis House." she explains in a cheery voice. "Oh my goodness, it's my old lovelies!" From our parents, we hear a chorus of "hello, Trudy!" as they rush to hug her. After all our parents get to hug Trudy, she turns back to us.

"Oh, sorry," she apologizes, "you all must be eager to settle in.

We all nod in agreement. Trudy pulls a folded piece of paper out of her pocket.

"Let's see. Boys down here. Girls upstairs. We'll start with the boys. So, Xander and David will be rooming in the room at the end of the hall. Jake and Nick will be rooming in the room closer to us," states Trudy. Nick and I high five. This year is gonna be awesome.

"Now, for the girls. In the room closer to the stairs, Emily and Maddie will be rooming. In the farther room, Rose and Alexis will be rooming together," Trudy finishes. Everyone was seemingly satisfied with the rooming arrangements.

We all hug and say our heartfelt goodbyes to our parents before we went with our roomies and luggage to get settled. Nick and I go to our room, pick which bed we want, and start to unpack.

"So," began Nick

"So, what?" I question him, a bit confused.

"What's with that whole scene with Emily?" he asks, and I immediately feel my cheeks get hot.

"Wha-what are you talking about?" I fire back trying to play dumb. I hope I sound confident.

"Stop trying to play dumb. You know you- oh, hey, Emily."

"Nice try. I'm not stupid."

"Hey, Jake." I hear Emily's voice say from behind me in the direction of the door. I spin around so quickly that I trip over my own feet and fall on the floor.

"Hi, Emily," I say from the floor. She laughs.

"C'mon, guys. We are having a meeting in the living room to meet our housemaster." Emily tells us. Nick helps me up, and we head to the living room. Everyone else is already there. Emily, Nick, and I all sit on a couch together.

In walks in a very angry and scary looking man. His hair is half gray and half black. He is wearing a light brown trench coat with a dark brown vest and a white collared shirt with black tie. He also has black dress pants and polished black dress shoes.

"Good afternoon, children. I am Victor Rodenmaar, the Anubis House housemaster. First and foremost, you should be informed of the rules we have here at Anubis House. One, in bed by 9 and lights out by 10, no exceptions. Two, no roaming around after 10 unless absolutely necessary. Three, the attic and the cellar are strictly off limits. Four, anyone who dares to break these rules will suffer the consequences. Also, everyone has chores to do in this house. You are expected to do your chores on time and correctly. That is all." Victor finishes speaking and walks back to his office.

"No, David," I hear Maddie say.

"What's going on?" Nick asks.

"David wants to sneak into the attic after lights out tonight," explains Maddie

"C'mon, Mads. Dad told me him and his friends did it all the time," David pleads.

"I'm in," Nick says.

"Me too," adds Emily. Maddie and I look at each other and silently come to a decision.

"Me and Maddie are going too then," I tell them.

"Awesome!" comes from a grinning David.

***Fast Forward A Couple Hours***

It's been two hours since Victor did his nightly ritual. Nick, David, I are halfway up the stairs that are in the entrance hall. We are on our way to get the girls from their room. I'm so nervous about doing this. I'm not usually a rule breaker. Ironically, my parents apparently broke lots of rules while at Anubis.

We arrive at the girls' door and lightly knock. They come out and we quietly head to the attic. We get to the attic door, and Maddie pulls a bobby pin out of her hair to pick to lock. We heard a click after a minute or two. Maddie looks at us, silently asking if we really want to do this. We all nod, and then she opens the door with a loud creak.

We all peer past the slightly opened door to see the concrete stairs that lead to the attic. They exert their own personal coldness that sends a chill down my spine.

"Well, since this was David's idea, I vote he goes first," Emily points out

raising her hand. We all (except David) raise our hands. David puts up his hands in defeat and ascends up the stairs. Nick follows him. Emily, Maddie, and I follow after them.

We were halfway up the freezing cold, stone stairs when the door suddenly slammed shut with an extremely loud bang. The door was wide open (idiotically); how did it close? We rush down the stairs to the door. Emily and David try to open it, but it seems to be stuck.

"Who's there?" Victor's voice booms from the hall on the other side of the door. We hear his footsteps slowly getting closer to the door.

"What are we gonna do?!" Maddie whispers, so Victor won't hear her.

"Up the stairs, quick!" commands Nick in a whisper.

We sprint up the stairs, but my jacket gets caught on a nail just as I reach the top. I tug on my jacket a few times, but it doesn't give. I pull as hard as I can and it rips off. The momentum makes me trip, and I fall on my back.

"Jake, get up! Victor is gonna open the door any second!" David tells me. I stand up and brush myself off quickly. When I look back up, everyone else is staring at me with wide eyes, like they're surprised.

"What?" I ask them. Then, I notice a red light coming from my shirt. I look down to find my necklace (the one my dad gave me, shaped like an eye) is emitting a scarlet glow from the jewel that's in the center of the eye.

"Whoa," Emily says, barely audible.

"Hey, look at the wall," Maddie tells us, pointing to the wall just behind me. I look at the wall and see that a piece of concrete shaped like an eye is glowing the same red, too.

"Put the locket in the eye thing," Nick says. I look to the group nervously, but then I bring the locket to the concrete eye. As the locket gets closer to the eye, it gets brighter. I finally put the locket in the eye, and I jump back, scared by the sound of something that might be gears creaking. I'm amazed by the wall sliding open to reveal a small room.

"Who is there?!" Victor yells as he opens the door.

"Victor's coming!" Maddie whispers to us as if we didn't already know.

"Everyone, in here," I say motioning to the room. We all enter the room, and the wall slides back to its original position. We sit down and hold our breath upon hearing Victor reach the top of the stairs.

I notice Emily shivering, so I take my jacket off and give it to her. She smiles at me and then puts it on. I see Nick raise an eyebrow at the whole exchange. I just roll my eyes at him.

"Stupid rats," we hear Victor say. His footsteps get quieter as he leaves. Once we hear the door close again, we all let out the breath we had been holding in.

"Mads, get your bobby pin ready because I'm sure Victor locked the door on his way out. Let's get out of here. This place gives me the creeps. We'll talk about this tomorrow," David says. After everyone gets out, he pushes a button he apparently noticed while we were in the room that makes the wall slide open again, and he, Nick, and Maddie head down the attic stairs.

On my way out, I kick something on the ground. It's a brown leather journal that has frayed yellow pages. I pick it up, and it says _Sibuna Adventures_.

"Hey, Emily, look at this," I tell Emily and call her over.

"Sibuna adventures?" she questions confused.

"I don't know what it means either."

"Guys, Maddie got the door open. Let's get out of here," I hear Nick say from down the stairs. I make sure the wall slid closed, grab the journal back from Emily, and head down the stairs. David, Nick, and I say goodnight to the girls and head to our rooms.

"What was that whole thing with you and Emily?" teases Nick once we get to our room.

"I'm too tired right now, dude. I'll argue with you tomorrow. Night," I tell him as I get into bed.

"All I hear is excuses. Night," Nick teases further. We turn off the lights, and go to sleep. But there are so many questions swirling around my mind now. _Do I like Emily? What is with this necklace? Why'd my dad give it to me? Who is the friend he got it from? Does it have something to do with the house? Or something to do with me? What about the journal? What is Sibuna? And what adventures did he/she/they/it have?_ I fall asleep with these thoughts still running wild through my head.

Next time on House of Anubis: Chapter 2: House of Discoveries

"What's with your locket, Jake?" asks Emily

"Oh my word, I haven't seen that in a long time!" exclaims Trudy

"You know where it's from!?" I question, surprised.

"Yes, your father!" replies Trudy.

"Oh," I say, disappointed.

"But I also remember it from…

-{o}-

"I read the journal during Study Hall; you won't believe what I found out!" I tell the group.

-{o}-

"I was thinking, how did the door slam shut when we stupidly left it wide open?" asks David

"The wind?" suggests Maddie

"No windows were open, and I don't think the wind would've been strong enough," Nick points out.

"You don't think," began Emily

"Think what?" I question.

"Do you think someone followed us?" she answers.

"It would make sense," David says.

"It does," agrees Maddie.

"But why would they close the door on us, assuming it wasn't Victor?" I ask.

"Jake, your locket!" shouts Nick.

 _Thanks for reading guys! Remember, reviews are welcome. See ya next time!_

 _-Ryan_


	2. Chapter 2

_I know, I know! I'm so so sorry for not updating in forever! I hope this long chapter makes up for it! I hope every had a happy holiday and a great start in the new year! I will try to update more often._ _ **Thank you to Natasja940 for favoriting! I appreciate it so much!**_ _Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis. Reviews are always welcomed! Enjoy!_

Chapter 2: House of Discoveries

Jake's POV:

I am abruptly woken up by Nick who was so gracious enough to slam a pillow into my face in order to wake me. Great way to to start the day, huh?

"Don't want to be late to our first day of school, do we?" snickers Nick.

"I don't, but a simple 'wake up' would've been nice," I say as I rub my eyes.

I get out of bed and grab my uniform and a towel to go take a shower. After I shower, I brush my teeth, fix my hair, and put in my eye contacts.

I go back to my room and find Nick struggling to tie his tie. I laugh at him as I slip my socks and shoes on. I open the drawer of my night stand and pull out my locket. I study it. I'm so curious about it. It has never done any of the things it did last night. I wonder where it came from. How did it get its power? Or does it have something to do with me? Or something to do with the house? Nick brings me out of my thoughts.

"Hey, you coming?" he asks as he's halfway out the door.

"Yeah," I reply, and I put the locket on and slip it under my shirt.

We walk into the dining room, and I am overwhelmed by the aromas filling the air. The savory smell of bacon and sausage. The sweetness of the pancakes and cinnamon rolls. The citrus of the juices and fruits. My parents weren't lying. Trudy really is an amazing cook! Emily, Maddie, David, and Xander are the only ones at the table

"Good morning, guys," I say. I sit down at the head of the table that is closer to the doors. Emily is sitting on my left with Maddie next to her. Nick is on my right with David next to him. I pour myself some orange juice and help myself to the amazing food.

"Let's ask, Jake," says David to Emily and Maddie.

"Ask me, what?"

"Me and David want to go back up to the attic tonight, but Maddie thinks it's a bad idea," explains Emily in a whisper so Xander won't hear.

"Tell them it's a bad idea, Jake," says Maddie.

"I'm down," butts in Nick.

"I said Jake," retorts Maddie.

"Honestly, I think we should go back up," I tell them as Alexis and Rose walk into the dining room.

"Why?!" Maddie asks.

"I just need answers. Answers about many things, but I want to know more about my locket the most," I reason, clutching my locket which is now on display.

"What **is** with your locket, Jake?" asks Emily.

"Oh my word, I haven't seen that in a long time!" exclaims Trudy who had saw the necklace when she brought over a dish of scrambled eggs.

"You know where it's from?!" I question, surprised.

"Yes, your father!" replies Trudy.

"Oh," I say, disappointed.

"But I also remember it from Nina!" adds Trudy.

"Who's Nina?" I ask her.

"Nina went here during your father's time here. It was her second year here when your father arrived. She left the school the next year, though. She wore that locket before your father. I assume she gave it to him," explains Trudy.

"Her and my father were friends?" I've never heard of Nina. I have so many questions for Trudy, now.

"Not particularly, but she was with your parents," she tells Maddie, Nick, Emily, and David. They look at her with wide eyes.

"Nina, Fabian, Amber, Patricia, and Alfie were the best of friends. They were always together, laughing and whispering about things. Joy and Jerome were friends with Nina, too. Oh my, look at the time! Off you go to school, lovelies! Good luck!" Trudy tells us, cheerily, as she ushers us out. I grab my bookbag and head out the door. Emily, Nick, Maddie, David, and I walk to school together.

"Oh, guys! Look what I find in the attic last night I tell them," I tell them as I pull the journal out of my bag.

"Sibuna adventures?" questions David.

"I have no idea what it means either. I'm going to read it during Study Hall. I'll let you guys know what I find," I say. We talk until we reach the school. We all have first period Biology together. Usually, they put people in the same house in the same classes. Maddie pulls me ahead of the group as we enter into the classroom

"So, when are you going to ask out Emily?" questions Maddie out of the blue. I choke on the water I'm drinking from my water bottle when I hear her question.

"What?" I somehow get out through my coughing.

"C'mon spill, have you got a thing for her or what?" Maddie questions.

"What'd she say?" I ask, playing it cool.

"Nothing," she replies, simply.

"Nothing!"

"Wow, you really need to learn to play it cooler," giggles Maddie.

It's three people to a table, so Maddie, Nick, and I sit down together. Emily and David sit down at the table next to us with Xander. We all talk before grand-I mean Mr. Sweet walks in right as the bell sounds. Grand- I mean Mr. Sweet passes out the syllabus and introduces himself. He assigns a homework assignment due Friday to recap what we learned last year as a refresher. Homework on the first day? At least, it's Monday so I have a while until it's due.

We hear the bell chime, and we be grab our bags to go to French with Mrs. Belrose. She is like any other ordinary teacher. First, there's introductions. Second, it's the syllabus. Third, we go over basic French words.

The bell rings, and we walk to our next class which is English with Miss Valentine. It's two people to a table this time, so I sit with Nick. I look over and see Emily sitting and chatting with Xander. Jealousy burns inside me when I see them. Okay, so maybe I do like Emily. Miss Valentine is really nice, so we do an icebreaker activity after looking over the syllabus. After the activity, we just talk quietly until the bell rings. After this class, is our fifteen minute break/Study Hall time. I can't wait to read the journal!The bell rings, and I rush to my locker to drop off my things.

I drop some of my books off in my locker and head to the student lounge to read the journal. I'm so eager to learn about my locket that I flip through the pages until I find one that has information about it.

The page has a drawing of my locker, and it's titled _The Eye of Horus_. I recognize some of the writing on the page as my dad's. The other handwriting, I don't know. (A/N: the **bold** is **Eddie's** writing, the _italics_ is the writing Jake _doesn't know_ ) It says:

 _Owners: Sarah Frobisher-Smythe and Nina Martin_ **and Eddie Miller**

 _I received the locket from Sarah Frobisher-Smythe. It is called the Eye of_

 _Horus. The locket has the power to open secret locations in Anubis_

 _House. For example, the panel in the attic and the door to the stone_

" _oven" in the kitchen can be opened by the locket. The locket begins to_

 _glow if it is close to a section of a place that the locket can be put into to_

 _use as a sort of key to open that section. The locket only works for me_

 _because I am the Chosen One. The locket played a part in the restoration_

 _of the the Cup of Ankh. The other powers of the locket are unknown to_

 _me._ **The locket also works for the Osirian.I know of no other powers**

 **of the locket as well.**

I thought that reading this passage about the locket would clear a few things up which it did, but it also created a lot more questions. _What is the Chosen One? What's the Osirian? What is the Cup of Ankh? Who's Sarah Frobisher-Smythe?_ I deduce that the writing I don't recognize is Nina's, so she must be the Chosen One. Does that mean my dad is the Osirian? I'm too confused, so I decide to go tell the others the information I found out before confusing myself even further. Maybe they will have a few answers. I put the journal in my bag and get up to go look for the others.

I'm about to go look for them when I see Xander and Emily walk past me, laughing about something. The same jealousy burns in the pit of my stomach. As much as my mind is telling me it's a bad idea, I know I have to go find Maddie.

Conveniently, Maddie walks into the lounge. She's probably on her way to her locker.

"Maddie!" I call after her and jog to get to her.

"Oh hey, Jake!" Maddie says happily.

"I, uh, need your help," I tell her.

"Is this about Emily!?" she asks excitedly.

"Yeah," I kind of whisper. I can feel myself blushing.

"Well, you've come to the right place," she says confidently. "So, what's the problem?"

"Well, I don't know if I'm overreacting, but I keep on seeing her talking and laughing with Xander, and I feel kind of," I trail off.

"Jealous," Maddie teases with a smirk. I nod in agreement. "Don't worry, Jake, I'll help you." As Maddie finishes her sentence, Emily and Xander walk over to us. Once again, they were laughing. I plaster on a smile as I suppress my jealousy.

"Hey, guys!" Emily says joyfully.

"How's it going?" Xander asks.

"I'm good," Maddie replies.

"Same here," I lie through my teeth.

"Well, we're just on our way to our lockers, so see ya!" Emily tells us and her and Xander walk off.

"Are you okay, Jake?" asks Maddie after Emily and Xander are gone.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lie.

"Then why don't you unclench your fists because your knuckles are literally turning white," she points out. I look down to see what she says is true. I unclench my fists and take a deep breath.

"Okay, so maybe I'm not okay," I confess.

"I figured," she giggles.

"Do you see what I mean though?" I ask her.

"Maybe they're just good friends? We'll see what happens the rest of the day, and then I'll let you know what I think," Maddie tells me.

"Okay," I agree. Then, the bell rings and we go to our next period class which is PE

I don't pay attention much during PE. The teachers were just doing the same thing they've been doing all day. Again, Xander and Emily are sitting next to each other and talking. The bell rings, and I head with Maddie to Geometry.

"They were together again," I point out.

"I still need further convincing ," she tells me.

We sit down together at a table. Xander and Emily sit at a table together, too. We look to the front to see a woman, probably in her 50's writing her name on the board. She turns around the face us.

"Hello, class! Welcome to Algebra. I'm Mrs. Avrum. I'm a new teacher at the school. Today, we're are just going to go through the syllabus, and then I'll let you guys chat till the bell rings. So I'm just going to pass the syllabus out, and we'll go over it together," Mrs. Avrum says. She's very cheery and seems nice. But I have this weird feeling in my gut, that something isn't right with her. There's something off, but I just brush it away from my thoughts. Once we finish the syllabus, I start a conversation with Maddie.

"Hey, Maddie, look over there," I tell her, referring to Emily and Xander. She turns to see them talking and laughing. Emily is twirling her hair with her finger.

"I'll ask her about it later, Jake. Don't worry about, okay?" she asks me.

"Okay," I reply. We just talk about random things until the bell rings, signaling the beginning of lunch. Maddie grabs Emily away from Xander, and we go over to where Nick and David are.

"We need to have a meeting at lunch. I need to talk to you guys," I tell them.

"About what?" asks Nick.

"About last night, but it's too much to explain, right now," I say and make my way to my locker. I put my stuff in my locker and go to the café that's in corner of the school. Nick and Maddie are already there, eating their food. I get two slices of pizza and a water, and I sit down at the table with them. David and Emily come soon after, get their food, and sit down with us.

"What'd you find out, Jake?" questions Emily.

"I read the journal for a short while during Study Hall; you won't believe what I found out!" I tell the group.

"What!?" asks David with a sudden interest.

"Apparently, the locket has the power to open secret places in Anubis House. It glows when it's close to a place that is able to be opened by the locket. For example, it can open that panel in the attic and the door to the stone oven in the kitchen. It also has a part is restoring something called the Cup of Ankh. My dad's friend, Nina, got the locket from Sarah Frobisher-Smythe, and I guess she gave it to my dad after she left, according to Trudy. The locket only works for certain people. I think Nina was or is someone called the Chosen One, and that is why it worked for her. The locket also works for the Osirian, wh-who I believe i-is or wa-was my dad," I explain, and they are absolutely shocked. Of course, they have questions too. The questions start flying through the air.

"Who's Sarah Frobisher-Smythe?"

"What's an Osirian? And why do you think it's your dad?"

"What's the Cup of Ankh?"

"What is the Chosen One? And why is it Nina?"

"What other things are in the journal?"

"Who wrote the journal?"

"Alright!" I shout, and they quiet down. "The questions you have are ones I asked myself. I was hoping maybe you guys had answers, but I guess you don't if you're as confused as I am."

"Maybe we should go to the library?" suggests Nick. "We might find answers there."  
"How much time is left before we have to go to class?" asks Emily.

"About thirty minutes," replies David, looking at his watch.

"Let's go then!" says Maddie. We all clean up our table, grab our bags, and head to the library.

We get there, and we are about to go in, but I stop them because I hear voices. I look at my friends confused.

"No one is supposed to be here. Jasper is on his lunch break," Emily tells us. I motion for them to be quiet as I open the door, and we tiptoe inside.

"I know it's them. My spy at Anubis saw them," an unfamiliar female voice says. I look at the other four with my eyes wide. Is she talking about us?

"They went up to the attic around midnight. The son of the previous Osirian has inherited the powers. The Eye of Horus works for him. The Chosen One has yet to be revealed, but my spy works diligently. Sibuna has been reformed; they need to be stopped before they realize their importance. I'll keep you updated," the voice finishes, and we hear the sound of a phone call being hung up. Then, we hear footsteps going down the stairs from the interior balcony.

I usher them out the door, and we run around to the other side of the building to hide. A hooded figure in all black walks out of the library and disappears into the nearby woods. We carefully go back into the library, and David shuts the door.

"What was that about?!" asks Maddie

"That lady? Who was she? And what was she talking about?" questions Nick.

"What's Sibuna!?" Emily asks.

"I think, I think, she was talking about us," says David.

"And what was that about a spy?" I ask.

"Well," starts David.

"Well, what?"

"I was thinking, how did the door slam shut when we stupidly left it wide open?" asks David

"The wind?" suggests Maddie

"No windows were open, and I don't think the wind would've been

strong enough," Nick points out.

"You don't think," began Emily.

"Think what?" I question.

"Do you think someone followed us?" she answers.

"It would make sense," David says.

"It does," agrees Maddie.

"But why would they close the door on us, assuming it wasn't Victor?" I

ask.

"Jake, your locket!" shouts Nick. I look down to see a red glow coming

from underneath my shirt. I take my locket out and look around for the place where the locket is supposed to go.

I see that on the side of one of the wooden book cases is an indention for

my locket. I glance at the others, and they tell me to go on. I bring the locket to the indention, and when they meet, a small drawer pops out from the bookcase. In it, is a rolled up piece of paper that is a dirty yellow shade. I take it out and unravel it to see black writing that is some sort of calligraphy.

"Read it," Nick tells me. I start reading the words on the paper.

" **When the Protector's powers are given to one of the same kin**

 **The quest for the coronet of the divine will begin**

 **Made by the children of the terra and aether**

 **The crown was created by their combined power**

 **Such a shame that one could not resist the temptation**

 **Resulting in its five part separation**

 **The pieces are concealed within the Embalmer's dwelling**

 **How long the journey will take, there is no telling**

 **The Lord of the Dead and the Priestess will lead**

 **However, this warning they and their companions must heed**

 **Close to you is one whose loyalties lie elsewhere**

 **This individual will cause anger, envy, and despair**

 **To begin, find the missus' study in the underground passages**

 **Both of the body and mind, you must complete complex challenges**

 **Good luck on this exceptionally difficult journey**

 **You will see that trust in your comrades is necessary"**

"Does anyone know what any of that meant?" I ask only to get heads

shaken in response.

"What about what the lady said? Check if the journal has something

about that, Jake." Emily tells me. I flip open the journal, and the first thing I find that the woman said is Sibuna. Again, the writing is what I think is Nina's and my dad's. I read what the passage says.

" _Members: Nina Martin, Fabian Rutter, Amber Millington, Patricia Williamson, Alfie Lewis, Jerome Clarke (temporarily), and Joy Mercer._ **Eddie Miller, KT Rush, Mara Jaffray (temporarily), Dexter Lloyd, Erin Blakewood, and Cassie Tate are members of Sibuna too.** (A/N: "temporarily" means that they never officially became a member)

 _Sibuna is the club that was formed during my first year at Anubis. We are dedicated to solving the mysteries of Anubis House. The sign of Sibuna is putting your right hand over your right eye and saying Sibuna. The original owners of the house were part of the expedition team that discovered King Tutankhamen's tomb. They were said to have stolen artifacts from the tomb and hid them in Anubis House. Through solving clues and completing tasks, we have reassembled the Cup of Ankh and got the Mask of Anubis. We solved riddles to find the puzzle pieces of the Cup and put them together on the special date that occurs every 25 years. Victor's secret society tried to put the Cup together in order to drink the Elixir of Life from it which would grant eternal life at the cost of a young life, but they thought Joy was the Chosen One when she wasn't so it didn't work. I was able to put the Cup back together, and we tricked Rufus Zeno, the man obsessed with the founders of the house, into thinking he had eternal life. I hid the Cup after, and all was well. We were forced to complete tasks which were sometimes dangerous by the spirit of the ancient Egyptian ruler, Senkhara, to get the Mask of Anubis. Senkhara forced me to wear the Mask with the gem in it in order to become an Egyptian deity. Her plans were stopped by Eddie, the Osirian. Rufus, who we thought was dead, put on the Mask to become a deity as well, but he wasn't one of the pure of heart so he was taken to the Egyptian underworld and dragged Senkhara with him. The Tears of Gold that came from the Mask were able to save Joy's life after she had been hit by some sort of lightning from Senkhara. We took the gem out of the Mask and put both back where it belonged._ **Sibuna was also able to stop Ammut from rising by destroying the Staff of Osiris with KT's moon key and Mrs. Denby's sun key. Mrs. Denby almost succeeded in making enough sinners to bring Ammut into the human world. Mrs. Denby was dragged into the underworld with Ammut. We witnessed Robert Frobisher-Smythe being revived with the descendants of those who were part of his expedition crew. The descendants were Alfie Lewis, Jerome Clarke, Joy Mercer, and Patricia Williamson. Right before graduation, the Touchstone of Ra was taken from a museum and broughten to Anubis House. The touchstone is part of the Pyramid of Ra. When the pyramid is formed, a human sacrifice must be made in order for Ra to rain down his gold, but the sacrifice has to be wearing a special coin. Fabian found out that the hieroglyphics on the canopic jar we found meant that anyone who has ever touched the stone turns the stone when the pyramid is built and the sacrifice is made. When the house was built, a man who is called the Alchemist tried the get Robert Frobisher-Smythe to build the pyramid, but Robert refused. Sophia Danae, who we thought was just a normal girl, turned out to be the Alchemist's daughter, and she was trying to get revenge by building the pyramid and making KT the sacrifice because she is descended from Robert Frobisher-Smythe. The coin that the sacrifice is supposed to wear became part of the medal for the valedictorian who was Mara. When Mara put on the coin, she became possessed and went to the pyramid in the middle of the woods. Sophia stopped KT from being the sacrifice because she didn't have the coin which made Ra angry. Lightning started coming down from the sky. Victor told me that the Osirian is supposed to be his life so the world can be spared. I took the coin from Mara and put my hands on the pyramid. I turned golden and fell to the ground. It turned out that my Osirian powers were gone, but I was still alive. Sophia turned to stone for disappointing Ra. Everything turned out great, and we enjoyed our graduation.**

 **Sibuna Initiation (Nina forgot to mention this): To officially become a member of Sibuna, you must burn an item that is significant to you in the fire pit at the Sibuna meeting spot which is the at the burnt elm tree in the woods near school. We call it Sibuna Clearing. Once you burn your item, you must say the Sibuna Oath:**

 **I, (state your first and last name), being of sound mind, promise to protect the secrets of Anubis House and stand by my fellow club members, (first and last names of other members).**

 **Then, the Sibuna leader, whoever it is at the time, makes it official by saying:**

 **These are our sacred vows. Let no man or woman tear them asunder.**

 **Last, all members do the sign of Sibuna. Make sure you do the sign and say Sibuna. Congratulations! You are now an official Sibuna member.** "

"Can we please stop reading this journal?" asks Maddie. "I only get more

confused as we read further."

"Yeah, I agree with Maddie," says Nick.

"Well, now we know that all of our parents were in Sibuna at at least one

time or another," points out Emily.

"That's so cool!" exclaims David.

"Wait, the passage about Sibuna said my dad was the Osirian. And the

lady said that a son inherited the powers of the Osirian. And if my locket only works for the Chosen One and the Osirian. And it works for me. Does that mean? Does that mean?" my mouth feels like it has cotton in it.

"I think that means your the Osirian, mate," Nick tells me as he pats my

back. I fell a little light headed.

"What is an Osirian, anyway?" Maddie asks.

"David, can you look through the journal? I think I need a drink of

water," I say and hand the journal to David. I grab my water bottle from my bag and take a sip. I can hear the journal's pages flipping.

"Here it is," began David.

" _Known Osirians: Rufus Zeno and Eddie Miller_

 _Every Chosen One has an Osirian. They have a sort of yin and yang_

 _relationship. They balance each other out as they are complete opposites. The Osirian is the Chosen One's protector. Osirians are usually guys while Chosen Ones are usually girls. The Osirian also has powers like the Chosen One does. Eddie Miller is the Osirian who is supposed to protect me._ **The Eye of Horus locket also works for the Osirian. Sometimes, I hear voices or have visions that help me with what Sibuna is trying to figure out. A voice told me to use Senkhara's crown to banish her. I was also able to keep the house standing when the four other parts of the Pyramid of Ra were being drawn out from the walls of the cellar by using my Osirian powers. It is unknown whether there can still be an Osirian as the Osirian died to destroy the pyramid.** "

"Wait, Jake, your dad was an Osirian, and you got the Osirian powers.

That's from that old paper thing. The Osirian is the Chosen One's protector. Your dad's powers were given to you. So does that mean, that the quest is beginning. We are searching for this 'coronet of the divine'!" Emily exclaims excitedly.

"I guess so," says Nick

"Hey, guys, we should reform Sibuna. We are the only people that know

about this. Let's all become official members, but we need to pick a leader before we go to the meeting place and say the oath," Maddie tells us.

"I vote Jake," David states, raising his hand.

"Me too," agrees Nick.

"Same here," says Emily. "He's the Osirian after all!"

"I couldn't think of a better choice!" Maddie says.

"Thanks, guys!" These are the words I say, but I'm freaking out inside.

"Hey, we better get back, we only have five minutes of lunch left," David

tells us, grabbing his bag. We all agree to meet at the Sibuna Clearing after school, pick up our bags, and head back to school.

Our next class is History with Mr. Winkler. This time, I finally get to sit

next to Emily. Mr. Winkler is very spirited like Miss Valentine. We go over the syllabus, and then he tells us about Drama which happens to be our next class.

We walk to the Drama studio, and I talk to Nick and David for a bit

before Mr. Winkler comes in. We go over the very short syllabus. After, we do some improv in groups. Emily, David, Maddie, Nick, and I get in a group.

"Okay," Mr. Winkler speaks loudly to get our attention. "Improv is acting

without a script. Now that you are in your groups, that is what we're going to do. Your scene is that half of your group is pitching a television show idea to the other half of the group which the television show company advisors that decide whether your show gets picked or not. Start your scene!"

Maddie and I are pitching to Nick, Emily, and David. Our idea is a

dystopian society in which the government controls all electronics, and there is a rebellion rising to overthrow the government. (A/N: Idk if there is a show like this, but I don't own that show if there is one). We had a fun time, laughing and such. The bell rings, and we go to our lockers, get our stuff, and head to the house to get something for the sacrifice.

We change into regular clothes and meet in the hallway. I bring the Sick

Puppies t-shirt I got when I went with my parents to the band's concert. It means a lot to me. Nick chooses his lucky ring that he won at an arcade when he was five. Emily brings the first guitar pick her dad ever gave her. David has his favorite zombie mask. Maddie has her bracelet with a charm of the Empire State Building in New York she got when she visited her mom's old fashion school.

We get permission from Trudy to leave the house, and we head to Sibuna

Clearing. When we get there, David takes out the box of matches he smuggled out and lights a fire in the pit. We all throw in our possessions, and then we all take our turns saying the Sibuna Oath.

"These are our sacred vows. Let no man or woman tear them asunder," I

say. I still am so nervous about being the leader, but I'm really excited at the same time.

"Sibuna!" we all say in unison, doing the sign of Sibuna.

"We did it, guys! We're officially Sibuna members!" shouts Maddie,

happily. We all smile at each other, excited to be beginning this journey.

"Hey, guys, I think we should talk more about that riddle or whatever it is

on that old piece of paper," I say.

"Yeah, me too. We already we have the first to lined figured out. Name

got his dad's Osirian powers, so now we are looking for the coronet thing which is a crown if I'm not mistaken," Nick states. I pull out the piece of paper

"What about the next two? 'Made by the children of the terra and

aether the crown was created by their combined power,'" Maddie asks, looking at the paper over my shoulder.

"Well, aether is sort of like the sky, and terra is Earth," David tells us.

"So who are their children, and what power do they have?"

"Nut and Geb!" Emily blurts out.

"What?" I question.

"Nut is the Egyptian goddess of the sky, and Geb is the Egyptian god of

Earth. They had five children, Osiris, Horus the Elder. Set, Isis, and Nephthys. The crown must have been made by all of their powers together!" explains Emily.

"How did you know that?!" questions Nick, completely shocked.

"My parents know all about that stuff," Emily giggles.

"Well, the next two lines are obvious," I say. "One of the children could

not handle the power of that the crown had so it was split into five parts."

"Uhm, is anyone else worried about the part where it says that near is is

'someone whose loyalties lie elsewhere,'" asks Maddie.

"I was thinking about that, too," David tells us. "Do you think it's the

same person that lady was talking about? You know how she said she had a spy?"

"If the piece of paper says the spy is close to us, then it would make

sense. But who is it?" Nick asks us.

"Well, the lady said that the spy was in Anubis House so that narrows it

down," Maddie points out.

"So, it's either Victor, Trudy, Alexis, Rose, or Xander," Emily tells us.

"Yeah," says David. "Guys, what about this study that we are supposed to

find in underground passages? Maybe the journal has something about it."

"Yeah, what does the journal say, Jake?" asks Maddie.

"I haven't got it. It's at the house. We might as well go back because it's

going to be dark soon," I tell them. They agree, so we put out the fire, David hides his matches under a bush, and we leave to go back to the house.

"Where were you lot?" Alexis questions when we get back. Her and Rose

were doing their homework on the couches in the living room.

"We were just uhm," Emily starts, but then trails off.

"Exploring the campus," David finishes for her.

"Hey, did you guys get the homework assignment for Science written

down?" asks Rose.

"Yeah, let me go get my bag," I tell her. I walk off to my room, but when

I open the door, I'm completely shocked. Xander is kneeling on the floor, reading what I recognize as the journal.

"What do you think you're doing!?" I question him in a sort of raised

voice.

"What's going on in here?" asks Nick when he gets to our room.

"Oh, Jake, I just came to ask if-if either of you had an extra syllabus for

Algebra. I saw the book on the floor and opened it to read because I was uhm I interested by the title," Xander explains rather anxiously in my opinion.

"Okay, but next time just leave when you notice no one's in here," Nick

tells him. I can tell Nick doesn't believe him. I certainly don't believe Xander either.

"Alright, mate," Xander says to Nick and leaves. I close the door after him.

"He's definitely lying. The journal was in my bag, not on the floor," I tell

Nick. He nods in agreement.

"Let's go get the girls, and talk to them about what the journal has on the

tunnels," he says, and we go back to the living room. Luckily, the girls are sitting at the dining table, starting homework. Nick and I sit down, and the girls look at us.

"I think Nick and I just found out who the spy is," I tell them.

"Who?" Maddie, David, and Emily question at once.

"Xander," Nick answers.

"What!? Why!?" Emily asks.

"We walked into our room, and he was reading the journal. He said he

found it on the ground, but I know for a fact that it was in my bag, so he must've gone through my stuff," I explain.

"That's not much evidence to go off of," Emily says

"Well, at least we have someone to watch extra carefully," rationalizes

Maddie.

"What about the tunnels or whatever the riddle on the piece of paper

mentioned. Is there something in the journal about those?" asks David. I start flipping through the journal, looking for anything about tunnels. I find a page titled "The Tunnels" and I stop to read it.

"Here we go," I tell them, and then I start to read.

" _There are a system of tunnels underneath Anubis House. At the end of the tunnels, is the Mask of Anubis. There were many tasks we had to complete to get to the Mask. Each different chamber is designated to an Egyptian God or Goddess. That God or Goddess will determine what the task(s) of the chamber will be about. For Example, the Chamber of Thoth who is the Egyptian God of knowledge has to do with being smart and clever. The main entrance to the tunnels is in the cellar. One of the bookcases in the cellar, has what looks like snakes lining the top of it. If you turn the middle four sections to have it say 1890, the bookcase will slide open and will reveal Robert Frobisher Smythe's study. The study is the antechamber of the tunnels. To access the tunnels, pull on the book in the bookcase in the study that has the ibis marked on it. It will make the bookcase turn to reveal the tunnels. But before you access the tunnels make sure you are wearing one of the amulets in the study to protect you from being blinded by the beam that comes do_ wn. _Most of the traps and obstacles of the tunnels were cleared up when the task was completed, but some still remain, like the beam. The most dangerous is the narrow bridge you have to cross above a deep pit. Warning: do NOT blow on the horns you will eventually find. The ceiling will collapse if you do. Another way to get to the tunnels, is through the Frobisher Library. Look on the base floor for a bookcase with a white grate on the bottom. Under one of the shelf boards, is a button you can push that will make the bookcase swing open. You can crawl through a tunnel that will lead you to the second to last chamber of the tunnels. If you have the amulet that has the ibis on it, you can access the tunnel and get to the library by putting the amulet in an indention that looks like the amulet. There may be other tunnels that branch off from the main ones that I don't know of._ **There is a secret tunnel that leads to the crypt of Robert Frobisher Smythe. You can get to the tunnels through the crypt too, but you need either the moon key(KT's) or the sun key. The beam at the main entrance is destroyed.**

"Woah, there is a whole system of tunnels under the house! That's

insane," says Maddie.

"Guys, remember that the passage about Jake's locket, it said that the

locket can open the stone oven in the kitchen, and it leads to the cellar," David refreshes our memory.

"And if the main entrance to the tunnels is in the cellar," begins Emily.

"Then, we can go down there tonight!" finishes Nick.

"How about we change our plans to go up into the attic to going down I

got the cellar?" I ask. They nod enthusiastically in agreement. I'm excited too! There is so much stuff I'm finding out about this place. I cover my right eye with my right hand. "Sibuna."

"Sibuna," they all say, doing the same motion as me.

"Could someone please help me get this food to the table," chimes Trudy

from the kitchen. Nick, Maddie, and I get up to help.

Supper is amazing! We are having spaghetti bolognese with a fresh salad,

and crispy garlic bread. We have a fun time laughing at David using two forks to try and eat the pasta. During supper, we all agree to go to the cellar at midnight again tonight.

Before we know it, it's been two hours since Victor has sounded his

nightly speech throughout the house. Nick and I go lightly knock on David and Xander's room door. David comes out shortly, and we go wait for the girls in the kitchen.

Maddie and Emily walk into the kitchen a few minutes later. They seem

to be arguing about something, but abruptly end their conversation when they see us.

"Sorry, we took long. We didn't want to wake Victor in his office," Emily

whispers.

"It's alright," David tells them. I give Maddie a look that silently asks her

what they were arguing about. She mouths "later" to me. I guess I'll have to wait until tomorrow then because I doubt she's going to be able to tell me tonight.

"Okay," I begin, kneeling down by the stone oven. "Let's do this." I press

the locket into the eye shaped indention in the door of the oven. The locket and indention glow with a swirling scarlet light as the oven door swings upwards, opening.

"Alright, Mr. Osirian, head down there," Nick tells me jokingly, and I

start the descent into the cellar. Nick and Emily follow after me, and then David and Maddie. I look around the cellar, half looking for the bookcase and half just looking at all the strange things.

There are vials and beakers of vibrant colored liquids with tubes running

around or through them. There are bright like greens and dark indigos. Stuffed animals are everywhere, from cats to weasels. There are many candles with dry wax streaks in suspension down the sides. I see a strange golden robe hanging next to some rust colored ones and one silver colored robe. There are some scales on a table and what looks like coins next to them. On the same table, there is an antique hourglass. Maddie brings me out of my thoughts.

"I think I found that bookcase," she says. I walk over to where she's

standing, and there it is, the bookcase with the snakes. I look at the four middle eight shaped snakes and begin to turn them.

"1. 8. 9. 0," I say as I turn each one. After I input the whole four-digit

code, there is the sound of stone scraping against stone as the bookcase slides open. We are about to enter the study, but suddenly an orb of red light starts swirling in the doorway, blocking it. This light isn't like the kind of my locket. The locket's light somehow gives off a feeling of safety and security. This light in the doorway sends chills down my spine and makes the hair on my arms stand up, and it is darker, more of a maroon. It has a certain sort of evilness about it. A wretched voice begins to emit from the light. It is a terrifying, malicious, cold voice.

"Stop your search for the crown now! It is mine, and you cannot take it

from me! My brother and sisters may guide or tell you otherwise, but don't you dare listen to them! This crown is meant for me and only me! I won't have pathetic little humans stop me! I am the one true owner of the crown! Halt your search! Or else I will bestow my curse upon you! Not even my sister's magic or any kind of my wife's protection will get rid of the curse. LEAVE THE CROWN ALONE!" the voice commands. It disappears, but it's words still ring loud and clear through my mind. All of us are frozen with fear.

"Jake, we need to leave," Nick tells me with a shaky voice. I hear him,

but his voice seems to be distant. My eyes are still set on the scene that was once in front of me.

"Jake!" David yells, I assume. I'm not really sure. My hearing is

becoming muffled. My vision is blurring. It's like I'm there, but at the same time I'm not.

"Jake! What's wrong!?" Emily shouts, but in my ears it is a whisper. I can hardly see now. What's happening!?

"Osirian," a voice whispers. It's a male voice. It seems to recognize me.

And even though I've never heard it before, there's something about it that is familiar.

"Osirian," another voice whispers. It's a female. Her voice is like a wave

that washes over me. It seems to calm my nerves, relaxes me. The effect is almost instantaneous, like some sort of charm or spell.

"Osirian," a different female voice says. Her words seem to encompass

me like a blanket. They make me feel safe, protected.

The two women's voices are very difficult to distinguish. It's almost like

they're the same person. Maybe sisters? Maybe twins?

"Pay no mind to my brother's threatening words," the man says.

"You must search for the coronet," one of the women says.

"We will aid you. We will oversee you on your journey," the other

women says.

"I offer guidance to you, my Osirian, through means of divination in

times of distress or desperation," the man tells me.

"I offer my powerful magic to assist you along your quest to help fight my brother's curse and when it is greatly needed," says the woman who I think is the one who made me calm.

"I offer protection to you and your companions as you search for the coronet," the

woman who made me feel safe says.

"Good luck, Osirian," the man says, and the presences of the voices seem to leave.

"Jake, we need to leave!" I hear Maddie say, clearly. Not only do I hear her, I see her

too. I somehow manage to break my catatonic state and snap back to reality.

"Let's go, guys," I say and we head back up to the kitchen. Once we are

in there, David asks the question none of us dared to.

"What was that?" she asks. None of us answer because we have absolutely no clue.

"What happened to you, Jake?" Nick questions.

"I don't know. It was like I was there with you guys, but I wasn't. I was almost deaf as well as blind. I heard three voices, though. There was a man and two women. The man told me to not listen to his brother and to keep searching for the coronet. They each offered something to help us on the search. The man offered guidance through something called divination. One of the woman offered her strong magic. The other woman offered protection to you guys and me," I explain to them

"Emily?" Maddie asks, searching for some sort of elaboration to what I just said.

"My brain is too tired to work," Emily replies with a groan.

"Emily's right. Let's call it a night guys. Sibuna!" I say, doing the signature sign of Sibuna.

"Sibuna," they all together, copying the motion. We say goodnight and head to bed.

I fall asleep the second my head hits the pillow, but questions about the cellar experience run wild through my mind.

Next time on House of Anubis: House of Trouble

"Spy, to the right," Nick whispers as Xander approaches the table from the kitchen.

"Stop saying that. We don't know he is the spy," Emily says, annoyed. That fire of jealousy flares in the pit of my stomach. That reminds me, did Maddie ask Emily about Xander? I guess I'll ask her on the way to school.

"Whisper, whisper, always so secretive aren't we?" Xander comments

\- {o}-

"Maddie, Jake, passing notes I see," Mrs. Avrum says, noticing Maddie and me. The rest of the class erupts in a chorus of "Ooooo!" and "I ship it!"

"Sorry," we apologize.

"Give it to me," tells Maddie. Maddie glances at me for confirmation. I give her nod, telling her it's okay. She hesitantly hands over the piece of paper.

"This is an interesting piece of poetry," she says. The rest of the class lets out laughs and giggles. "Get back to working on your assignments."

She walks back to her desk, and I see her put the piece of paper in her purse. If she just thought it was an unimportant piece of poetry, why'd she put it in her bag?

-{o}-

"Guys, the journal is gone!" I shout trying my best to keep myself under control to not freak out.

"What do you mean, gone?!" David questions.

"As in, it was in a box under my bed, and now, it's not there!" I answer.

 _Thank you guys so much for reading! Again, I hope everyone had an amazing time during the holidays. I'm thinking of doing the chapters from different perspectives starting with chapter 4. Remember reviews are ALWAYS welcomed! Thank you_

 _-Ryan_


End file.
